Ligeia
Ligeia, first known as the Siren and briefly as the Morbid Mermaid, is a major character in the Dark Woods series. She first appeared in the first installation of the game as a boss and also does so for the second game. She is prominently featured in Hollow Remnants and appears playable in the last two games. History Born as a regular Lilith in Eden, Ligeia was the daughter of Petia who happened to be the sister of Nostradamus. At a certain point in time Petia decided to take Ligeia and head to the Fantendoverse to live there. They lived in a small cottage in the outskirts of the same town Hein was living in and was going to start school at the same school. Ligeia grew curious about why no one else came along to enjoy this life, but her mother never wanted to answer the question. One time when she walked home from school she met with a boy, who introduced himself as Hein. The two grew to become close friends, as they also visited each others homes after school. One day Ligeia returned home and she saw her mother being attacked by SlenderPan who wanted to take her with them. Ligeia was horrified to see what was happening. The creature was about to take her mother into a portal but when noticing Ligeia he wanted to take her with them. Petia pleaded that her daughter should remain safe. In a twist turn of events SlenderPan killed Petia by sticking its tentacles into her stomach, letting her bleed to death. SlenderPan opened a portal and took Ligeia to the other side. She arrived in the Dark Woods and was brought the Pan there, SlenderPan was dismissed. He recognized the pink hair and saw it was the daughter of Petia. He said she would stay under him as he wanted to protect her. He couldn't let Plague Master get light of her existence. She stayed there in hiding while Pan created a potion made from a Whispering Flower. The flower was enchanted is such a way that it would make Ligeia magically transform her into a Siren so she could be hidden at the bottom of the Luminous Lake. As said was done. Lamai however found out and objected against it, but it already was too late and Pan threw her into the water with a stone attached to her and so she would slightly make her transformation into a Siren. At the bottom of the Luminous Lake she found a home inside of a tower where she collected treasure from around the lake. She spend a long time there and eventually lost her memories of the past because of her transformation, having become a total Siren who only lusts for prey. Dark Woods Ligeia, then simply known as the Siren, appears as a boss in the first game. The Siren protects the treasure that lies in the underwater tower, of where Hein thinks he can find his amulet. Hein arrives in the treasure room and engages battle with Ligeia. After being defeated, Ligeia lunges over to Hein and gives him a kiss on the mouth converting some of her powers into Hein, calling him a great fighter. She then falls unconscious. Hein suddenly regained some memory saying that he apparently already knew her from somewhere but couldn't recall it. When Hein resurfaces he encounters Lamia and asks her if she could revive the Siren who lays in the underwater tower. Lamia says she cannot revive the dead or breathe underwater. However after Hein leaves, Lamia heads underwater to collect the Siren and brings her to her lair. Ligeia turned into a human allowing Lamia to experiment on her and turned her into a mermaid once again. Afterwards Ligeia is locked up in a cage in the back of the circus tent. Hein and Ligeia encounter each other right before the battle against Pan where Ligeia points him into the direction Pan headed. Hein wants to free her but unfortunately she is locked in the cage that is protected by a high level spell of Lamia. Hein continues to fight Pan while Lamia transports the cages during the fight. Dark Woods II: New Woods After being transported away during the battle between Hein and Pan, Ligeia was used as one of the vessels of the Starchildren. Aquarius was put into her because she was the only one compatible as she had to be placed in the submerged forest. Once Hein, Lily and Rai arrived at the submerged forest they fought the possessed Ligeia halfway through. When she as freed from Aquarius' possession she immediately hugged and kissed Hein, thanking him for saving her. Ligeia also wanted to support Hein and the others in their quest but she was advised to head back to the circus tent where she could rest up. Ligeia was seen among the others at the circus tent and departed along with them to the human world. Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants ''See: Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants/Volume 1 '' It has been confirmed that more about Ligeia's past will come to the light. Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns Ligeia tags along with the rest of the heroes when they return to the Dark Woods after not having been there for a good two years. This time around she has a new demon form outfit and also learned to control her powers because of the events in Hollow Remnants which she was seen practicing already in New Woods. They first wander around until they encounter Slime who tells them that the Dark Woods is in a terrible condition because Ashley is at its throne now. However that doesn't stop them from bringing peace to the Dark Woods. During their quest Lily and Ligeia team up and try to infiltrate the carnival, Ashley's hideout, but it counterattacks and they are send into the Swamps where they get out of with the help of Jane. They all team up again this time being able to get past Rosie and Posie and to battle Ashley. They discovered that Ashley was actually trying to revive her father, the Plague Master, so that he could rule with an iron fist in the Dark Woods again. She succeeds but is defeated by the heroes. Plague Master recovers in the church where Hein fights him while in the meantime Ligeia, along with the others hold off the monsters crawling towards the church. Eventually Plague Master says he is done with them meddling in his life and sends them down a portal to their own dimension. Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins Ligeia is one of the main protagonists in Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins. Dark Woods IV: Descend Along with the others, Ligeia was asked to return to the Dark Woods as it was in serious trouble. They headed to the circus tent where the situation was eleborated, and they agreed to help defeat The Threat. They first went to the intersection for some training, but quickly were interrupted by Eight who released all kind of creatures from 'The Gate'. They quickly headed back to the safe haven, the circus tent. When they planned to head outside again, Hein suddenly went back because he felt like something was off in the circus tent. Ligeia headed after him but instead was kidnapped during the way by an unknown person. Ligeia awakes at the bottom of the Luminous Lake, very confused by all that had happened. She saw that she was near the tower she had been residing in as a Siren where someone apparently put her for a reason. She headed towards the surface, when leaving the deepest parts of the Luminous Lake she suddenly encountered a giant skeleton fish. It chased her down until it had her cornered in a coral reef. The two battled, but Ligeia got the upper hand. When she did the skeleton fish jumped out of the water and continued on shore. Ligeia left the waters and chased it down, but unfortunately lost sight of her. She encountered Hein and told him that she was chasing down a skeleton woman, but lost her along the way. Luckily Hein saw her run towards the Willow Woods. They headed to the destination and were told by a flower that Willow's true form it at the creek in the center of the woods. They arrived there and Ligeia asked if she could track down the skeleton woman. Willow did so and indentified her as Spine. A glowing root trail led them to Spine. Hein was secluded from the battle by huge spiky bones and Ligeia engaged in combat with Spine. Only after defeating her she realized it was the monstrous version of her mother. Petia told her that it was alright and she was glad to see her all grown up and filled with love. Petia's soul disappeared and Ligeia was released. The two headed back to the circus tent. Back at the circus tent Ligeia was informed about a powerful source growing atop of the mountain. She and Ashley decided to go there together. During their climb to the top they fight many monsters but also talk. They talk about how they are direct family of each other, and even joke about having the same hair color, but also about more serious topics like Ashley having no friends in the Dark Woods. She loves to be with her father, but longs for more social connections, and hopes that she can keep in touch with them after this is over, and even may make Dark Woods a nice place to live in. Once they reach the top they discover Isis in her true form, who says she is close to reaching her final form. The two battle her, but in the end get bested by her. Isis flies off, heading over to the circus tent to collect more souls. Ligeia descends from the mountain with Ashley and meets with the others at the intersection. They quickly head to the circus tent where she sees that Slime has been killed and Plague Master has been possessed by Isis. They fight them and manage to separate the two from each other. However Isis already collected enough of Plague Master's soul (enough to revert him back to a younger version of himself) and transforms into her ultimate form. Afterwards the fight and defeat Eight, who has been using Isis all this time, unbeknownst to her. Afterwards Ashley and Ligeia have another talk about that things will get better from this point, and that she should visit more often now that the Dark Woods and the New Fantendoverse are connected. Ligeia heads back with Hein, Lily and Rai to their home. Personality Ligeia is an upbeat cheery girl who is madly in love with Hein. They share a past together of which both know nothing about anymore, but because of that feel attracted to each other. Ligeia is a person who likes to mock other people and most often does this with Hein and Rai, and occasionally also Slime. She is a girl with a strong will and wants to do anything she can to achieve her goal. She cares much about the people close to her and will not hesitate to help them. Ligeia often can be seen very happy, she never appears angered or sad and always tries to keep a high profile. When as the Siren or the Morbid Mermaid she lost all of her happiness and seems more depressed. In the Siren's case she is cursed to live underwater and protect the treasure although she doesn't know why. But after her kiss with Hein her true personality surfaces. As the Morbid Mermaid she almost seems emotionless even through the Starchild inhabiting her is the most cheerful one of them all. Powers & Abilities As the Siren and the Morbid Mermaid, Ligeia pretty much has the same abilities. When she was the Siren she could attack with her mermaid tail and had the ability to control the water around her, making her a fearsome and hard person to defeat. She is also very fast underwater which makes her hard to hit. When Ligeia was possessed by Aquarius and was the Morbid Mermaid she remained all of the former abilities but now also occasionally used the tentacles in her hair to attack the opponent. It has been confirmed that Ligeia will return with her water abilities, although expanded of course, and tentacles as her weapons in the third game. Gallery Ligeia Demon Render.png|Ligeia's demon form Ligeia Render.png|Ligeia's human form Morbid Mermaid Render.png|Morbid Mermaid LigeiaSurvivalDefault.png|Ligeia in Dark Woods: Survival FO Art Ligeia.png|Ligeia in Double Deck/Face Off! Ligeia Attorney.png|Ligeia in Leah Needlenam: Reluctant Attorney Andreia.png|Ligeia's mash-up with Andromeda in the Dualverse LigeiaExo.png|Ligeia by Exo Drackligeia.png|Ligeia drawn by Drackula LigeiaCoralAlt.png|Ligeia wearing an outfit based on Fright Night's Coral LigeiaPaletteSwaps.png|Ligeia's palette swaps Trivia *Ligeia is another word to describe a Siren, which Ligeia was in the first game. *It is likely that Ligeia was human at first and somehow turned into a Siren. It has been confirmed that this will be elaborated on in Hollow Remnants. **Ligeia was born in Eden but moved to the Fantendoverse. She was kidnapped by Pan and turned into a Siren by using a Whispering Flower. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Free to use Characters